


Tonight Belongs to Us

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Michelle Jones, IronDad and SpiderSon, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Prom, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, What Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: "In disappointing news, The Seaport in Bayside, home to Midtown's prom for the last ten years, has closed due to health code violations. Without a new home, Midtown may have its first senior class without a prom."----Peter's prom is threatened to be cancelled due to unforeseen circumstances. But a certain billionaire with an affinity for building multi-million dollar super suits might have something to say about that.





	1. Cancelled

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write an entire new, multi-chapter story based on a musical I've been listening to for the last four days? Yes. Do I have any regrets? No. Enjoy!

Peter sat in class, half-awake. He had been out late the night before and was exhausted. Luckily, it was homeroom, so he didn't really have to pay attention. MJ sat next to him, reading a book. Every so often she would glance at him and give him a half-smile. He'd just smile back, sure it was the dopiest looking smile. They had been dating for almost a year and she still could make him smile like that. She rolled her eyes and he knew that was the case.

"Here we go," Ned said excitedly as the morning announcements came on the TV. He was seated across the aisle. Betty's smiling face came on the TV, eliciting a grin out of Ned.

"You saw her fifteen minutes ago," MJ said, rolling her eyes.

"And she's just as beautiful as I remember," Ned said, leaning on his hand and watching Betty. Peter glanced at MJ and chuckled.

"Young love," Peter said.

"Disgusting," MJ responded, giving him a small smirk.

"You two are one to talk," Ned said. "I heard you almost cried when Peter asked you to Prom." MJ shot Peter a look, almost a warning glance. Peter held his hands up in mock surrender. 

"Well he referenced five different feminists in his speech," MJ said. "What was I supposed to do? Act normal?" Ned rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV. "I did really appreciate it though." She said it quiet enough for only Peter to hear.

"I know," Peter said, reaching out to take her hand. MJ wrapped her fingers around his. She used to tease him about how sweaty his hands would get. A part of her got worried when he stopped getting sweaty hands, but Peter promised her it just meant he wasn't as nervous around her. It didn't change how he felt.

"In disappointing news," Betty's voice said, bring Peter and MJ's attention to the front. "The Seaport in Bayside, home to Midtown's prom for the last ten years, has closed due to health code violations. Without a new home, Midtown may have its first senior class without a prom."

"What?" Ned shouted. Everyone in the room started talking frantically. Complaints of rented suits and limos, purchased dresses and corsages, floated through the room. "No prom?" Peter looked at MJ who shrugged, but he could see the disappointed look on her face. Peter frowned. He had been looking forward to prom, but now it seemed like that was unlikely to happen.

\------------  
Peter sat in the lab later that day. His face could only be described as sulking. Happy had warned Tony that the kid was in a mood, but Peter had not said anything since he walked in. He just worked quietly, the sad look on his face.

"Alright kid," Tony said, getting Peter's attention. "What gives?" Peter shrugged and shook his head. "C'mon kid, something's up." Peter sighed and just continued his work. Tony was going to press him for more information, but then the lab door opened and Pepper walked in.

"I have some papers for you to sign," Pepper said, a folder in her hand. 

"What no hello?" Tony asked. Pepper rolled her eyes and he gave her a kiss. "Alright, let me see 'em." She handed him the folder and he scanned through them, signing and initialing in all the right places.

"Hi Peter," Pepper said, noticing the teen. Peter looked up and Pepper noticed the glum look on his face. "Everything okay?"

"I've been trying to pry out of him what's wrong and he won't tell me." Tony said, handing the folder back to Pepper. "I'm a little offended, but trying not to take it personally." Pepper rolled her eyes at him and walked over to Peter. She smiled gently at him.

"You can talk to us, really," Pepper said, a comforting look on her face. Peter sighed and looked back and forth between Pepper and Tony before sighing.

"Prom's been cancelled," Peter said. "The place we normally have it in has been shut down and the gym isn't big enough, plus it's where all the other dances are. And with it being only a few weeks away, everything else is booked." He frowned. "I know it's just a stupid high school tradition but I was looking forward to it." 

"It's not stupid," Pepper said. "I loved my prom. And I looked great at it too."

"I'm going to need to see those pictures," Tony said, to which Pepper rolled her eyes. 

"There's nothing your school can do?" Pepper asked. Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that sweetie."

"It's okay I guess," Peter said. "Some people are trying to convince Flash or someone else with a big house to hold our own version of prom, but Flash is a jerk and I'm not a fan of house parties." He stood up and grabbed his bag. "I should get home. I'll see you next week Mr. Stark, bye Ms. Potts." He then exited the lab. Pepper watched him go, a sad look on her face.

"Poor kid," Pepper said. "Prom's such a big deal for high schoolers and they just cancel it." Tony shrugged.

"I didn't go to prom," Tony said. "The whole genius kid graduates early kind of prevented that." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"There's got to be something we can do," Pepper said.

"We?" Tony said. "Pep, come on. We can't fix this kid's prom."

"Why not?" Pepper asked. "Come on, you adore Peter. Don't you want him to be happy."

"Oh that was low," Tony said. Pepper shrugged, a small smirk on her face. "Even if I was considering help Pete, which I'm not saying I am, what would I even do?" Sure, he liked Peter and wanted the kid to be happy. But he didn't know the first thing about prom's. How was he supposed to fix this.

"You're Tony Stark," Pepper said. "You'll think of something."

"And you're Pepper Potts-Stark," Tony said, walking over and lifting up her hand with the gold band on it. "This was your idea, I'm not doing this alone." Pepper smiled and kissed him.

"You put me in charge, you're going to regret," She pointed out. 

"I made you CEO of my company and haven't regretted it," Tony pointed out. "In fact, you run it better than I do." She rolled her eyes. "Besides, I kind of like it when you're in charge."

"You're incorrigible," Pepper said, swatting at his chest.

"Mm, and you married me anyways." He said before kissing her again.


	2. The Committee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom's going to be cancelled right? Unless a not-so-mysterious benefactor saves it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your encouraging comments and kudos! Enjoy the next chapter!

Peter sat in the gym with everyone else in the senior class. The principal had called a mandatory meeting regarding prom. Everyone knew it was probably Principal Morita cancelling the whole event. Everyone in the gym was in bad mood. Nobody wanted to miss out on prom.

"It's just not fair Neddy-bear," Betty said, pouting. "I have the perfect dress and everything."

"I know honey," Ned said. "We'll figure something out so you can still look like a million bucks." He then kissed her on the check and she giggled.

"Gag me with a spoon," MJ muttered and Peter held back a chuckle. She was sitting on one side of him, her shoe bumping against his repeatedly. MJ wasn't much for PDA, but she always seemed to push her foot against Peter's. Peter thought it was cute and certainly didn't mind, unless they were at a meet for Decathlon and then he found it very distracting. Principal Morita walked up to the mic stand and everyone grew quiet. 

"Good afternoon seniors," Principal Morita began. "As you know, we've been struggling to find a location for your prom. I know many of you have been disappointed. However, I can happily announce that we have secure a location for your prom." The room filled with excited voices. "We are lucky enough to have Stark Industries helping to establish this year's prom." MJ glanced over at Peter, who's eyes went wide. He mentioned the issues with prom to Tony and Pepper, had they really done something about it? "They have offered their grand ballroom in Manhattan to hold the event and we are very lucky. They have also asked for a select group of students to act as the Prom Committee to make sure this event goes off without a hitch." Peter bit back a groan. What was the chance he wasn't on it?

\-------- 

Peter sat in the library later at the first Prom Committee meeting. He looked around the room. It was essentially all the seniors on Decathlon, except Flash had been replaced with Betty. Did Tony and Pepper just use the eight students they knew and replaced Flash with Ned's girlfriend?

"This is so exciting," Betty said. She had put herself in charge, obviously. Ned sat next to her and Cindy sat next to her. Abe was sitting next to Cindy, with Charles and Sally on his other side. Across the table sat MJ and Peter, with Ned constantly bumping Peter's elbow with his.

"What even is your life dude?" Ned whispered as Betty talked excitedly. "Tony Stark just saved our prom because of you."

"And put us on a committee we didn't even want to be a part of," Peter grumbled. He was annoyed to say the least. Not only was it embarrassing that his grumblings led to this, but he didn't want this kind of responsibility. He wanted to go to Prom, not run it.

"Speak for yourself," Ned said, before turning back to Betty. Suddenly, and maybe it was because of his enhanced hearing, but Peter all of a sudden heard a very familiar clicking.

"Oh no," Peter mumbled. Twenty seconds later, the library door opened and Tony and Pepper walked in. Everyone except Peter and MJ gasped.

"Greetings children," Tony said. "Or should I say Prom Committee." He shot a smirk at Peter who frowned at him. Betty stood up and smiled.

"Mr. Stark, thank you so much for helping us with our prom," Betty said. "I already had some wonderful ideas."

"Well my wife and the CEO will take any ideas you have, Ted's girlfriend, right?"

"That's me!" Ned said, raising his hand. "I'm Ted." Peter rolled his eyes and Betty just smiled.

"Just wanted to make my presence known and to make sure this prom reaches everyone's expectations," Tony said. Pepper walked over to Betty and handed her a folder.

"Since you seem to be in charge here," She said and Betty smiled proudly. "This is a timeline of what we need from the Committee and by when. Obviously a lot of it is time-sensitive, but we know you can handle it."

"Besides what else do a bunch of high school seniors have to do," He pulled up a chair and sat next to Peter. "Hey Pete, Pete's girlfriend."

"Hi Mr. Stark," Peter mumbled.

"Stark," MJ said, nodding to him. Tony smirked, seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces. He knew most of Peter's classmates knew Peter had an internship at Stark Industries, but it was clear from their faces that they hadn't believed it. It was also clear from Peter's face that he was dying of embarrassment. Pepper gave him a look and Tony stood up.

"Follow the timeline, Ms. Potts prefers things to be done right," Pepper gave Tony a tight-lipped smile. "Have fun kids." They left the room and everyone stared at Peter.

"So thanks I guess?" Cindy said. 

"Sorry we didn't believe you," Sally added in. "Clearly your internship is real because Mr. Stark totally just saved our prom." Peter shrugged. He was glad they believed him, Flash had been trying to ruin his life for so long regarding his internship and the reality of it, but did it have to happen in such an embarrassing way?

\---------

A few days later Peter sat in the kitchen of the Tower. He was on his laptop, grumbling to himself as he worked on something for prom. Sure, Betty was in charge, but now that they knew his internship was real, Betty kept asking him to check things over before it was sent to Pepper.

"Hey kid," Tony said, walking in. Peter didn't look up from his laptop. "You coming down to the lab?"

"Can't," Peter said, frowning. "I have to check over the playlist the committee agreed on before I send it to Ms. Potts." 

"Sounds boring." Peter looked up and glared at him. "What?"

"Did you ever consider that I didn't want to be on the prom committee?" Peter asked. He was annoyed by what he assumed was a joke from Tony. 

"C'mon kid, it's not that bad," Tony said. "Besides, you get your prom back." Peter sighed and closed his computer.

"I wanted to take MJ to prom," Peter said. "I wanted a fun night where I just got to be a teenager and dance with my girlfriend and hang out with my friends. I didn't want any of this responsibility. I have enough on my plate." He put his laptop in his bag. "I'm going home."

"Pete," Tony said, starting to feel bad. He was just trying to help.

"Bye Mr. Stark," Peter grumbled, leaving the kitchen. He passed Pepper on his way out. She looked at the annoyed teen and then at Tony. As soon as Peter was gone, she looked at Tony.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the concerned look on her husband's face.

"I think I might've messed up," Tony said. He sat down at the vacated counter and Pepper walked over to him. "I thought the kid would be excited about all of this. But he's mad at me. I was just trying to help." Pepper smiled softly. Tony sighed and took Pepper's hands, fidgeting with them as he thought. Maybe it was because he didn't know what went into a prom, but he had assumed that Peter would've been excited to help plan their new prom. He didn't realize that wasn't what the kid wanted. Pepper smiled and squeezed his hands gently.

"I think I have a few ideas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepper to the rescue. We love our level-headed CEO. Let me know what you thought!


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels bad about putting Peter on the Prom Committee and tries to make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Enjoy!

Peter sat with his head down in homeroom the next day. He was exhausted. After leaving the Tower, he had gone out on patrol until he stopped thinking about prom. Suffice to say, that took awhile and Peter had gotten very limited sleep. May didn't know because she was working, but Peter was sure Mr. Stark knew. Not that he cared. He was mad at his mentor.

Peter sighed. MJ was sitting next to him, her one hand resting on his back. Occasionally, she'd poke him to make sure he was alive and he would grunt in response.

"Hi guys," Peter didn't look up as Ned sat down across from them. "You okay Peter?" Peter mumbled a response and MJ poked him in the side. He looked up at Ned, his eyes bleary from a lack of sleep. "

Tired," He said, before putting his head back down.

"Well at least prom is all taken care of," Peter looked up at that. "Betty texted me this morning saying she got an email from Ms. Potts thanking us for all we did and that they would take care of the rest." Peter sighed, a little relieved. He wasn't sure if his sour attitude the previous day had something to do with that. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out. He had a text from Tony.

**Hey kid, think you can stop by the Tower later?**

Peter stared at the phone. Not sure what to do. He still wasn't happy with his mentor. But he also felt guilty for storming off the previous day. His hands hovered over the keyboard, not sure what to type. The phone buzzed again as a new text came through.

**I can pick you up from school, if you want.**

Peter sighed and MJ gave him a look, trying to see what was on his phone. He decided to swallow his pride and do the right thing.

_Sure,_ he typed back, _That would be great._

**Perfect. See you later kid.**

* * *

 

Tony tapped his fingers against the wheel. He could see gaggles of high schoolers exiting Midtown. He stared at the steps, waiting for Peter to make his way out. Usually, when he texted the kid, he answered back immediately. It was clear, when Peter didn't answer right away, that he still wasn't too happy with Tony. Tony was curious if Peter even knew that Pepper had taken over the rest of the planning. That had been the first part of her idea. If Peter was that stressed about it, it was easy to assume maybe others were too. Besides, Pepper had planned galas for thousands when she had been Tony's PA, how hard could one prom be? It was her schedule the kids were following anyways.

Her other idea was why Tony was sitting outside of the high school waiting for Peter to show up. He spotted Ned exiting the building with his tiny, blonde girlfriend. Ned turned backwards to wave to someone before the two walked away. Tony then spotted Peter exiting the building with MJ. Peter spotted the car and Tony wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure he watched the kid's shoulders slump. Tony frowned. He watched MJ give Peter's hand a squeeze, kiss his cheek, and then nudge him in the direction of the car. Peter trotted slowly to the car and got in.

"Hey Pete," Tony said, plastering a smile on his face.

"Hey Mr. Stark," Peter said quietly. Tony glanced at the kid, noticing how exhausted he looked. Tony went to say something, but decided against it and started to drive. Peter leaned his head back, his eyes closing. Five minutes later, the kid was out cold. Tony glanced over at Peter and sighed. He wondered if the kid's exhaustion was his fault. Peter seemed overwhelmed. Sure, the prom planning wasn't ideal, but this seemed more than that. Maybe, after his plan, he could figure out why the kid was so overwhelmed.

When he pulled into the garage of the Tower, he almost felt bad that he would have to wake Peter up. Peter had slept the entire ride there, which with traffic, took a little more than a half hour. He parked the car and gently tapped Peter's shoulder.

"We're here Pete," Tony said as Peter slowly opened his eyes.

"That was fast," Peter said and Tony couldn't help but chuckle. He got out of the car and headed towards the elevator, Peter trailing behind him.

"Exciting night on patrol?" Tony asked, as they rode the elevator up the penthouse. Peter shrugged. Tony fought back a sigh. "So uh, I asked you to come by today because your aunt told me you don't have a tux for prom." Peter looked up at his mentor. He sighed.

"Well I was going to wear the suit I had," Peter said. "But MJ told me that if she had to get a new dress, then I had to get some sort of tux. And as much as I like her, she still scares me." Tony snorted. The elevator dinged and they stepped out. Tony led the way. "

Well if there's one thing I know," Tony began as they headed towards the common room. "It's how to get a tux." Peter walked in behind him. The room was set up like a tailor's shop. There was a large circular stand in the room, with a three-way mirror a few feet away from it. There were a few people milling around with fabric and tape measures. Pepper spotted the two and walked over.

"Oh good you're here," Pepper said. "They just finished setting up." Peter looked around the room, mouth slightly agape.

"Mr. Stark, you didn't have to do all of this," Peter said, looking at his mentor. "Really, it's too much." Tony waved him off.

"I needed a new suit anyways," Tony said. "Kill two bird with one stone, you know?" Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder. "Come on." Peter felt some of the tension in him evaporating. Even if Mr. Stark was lying, it was nice of him to get out of his way to do all of this. He smiled a little as the tailors began instructing him.

* * *

 

Later, Peter sat at the kitchen counter. He didn't have homework as there was only a month left of his senior year. He had his phone out and was going back and forth between Instagram and texting MJ. Pepper was sitting on the other side of the counter, reading through some papers. Tony was standing at the stove, stirring a pot of pasta. Pepper finished what she was reading and looked at Peter.

"The tux is going to look great on you," She said with a smile. Peter looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"I think it'll be alright," Peter said. "I mean, next to MJ, I'll probably look like nothing." Pepper smiled at his comment.

"That was weirdly sweet," Tony said and Peter blushed. He carried two bowls of pasta over and placed them in front of Pepper and Peter. Peter put his phone away as Tony sat down next to Pepper with a bowl for himself. "Pasta aglio e olio." He said over pronouncing the Italian words. "Where's scary girlfriend going to college again next year?"

"Columbia," Peter said. "She's double majoring in Human Rights and Women and Gender Studies."

"What's she going to do with that?" Tony asked and Pepper gave him a warning glance.

"Probably take over the world," Peter said with a shrug, eliciting a chuckle from both of the adults. They had met MJ enough times to know how politically minded she was. And it was clear that everyone around her respected and feared her because of it.

"Why Columbia?" Tony asked. Peter frowned instantly and Pepper nudged Tony's leg with her foot. There it was. Tony now had a better idea of what was going through the kid's head.

"She loved it," Peter said. "It's her dream school. She's always wanted to go there." Peter was poking the noodles with a fork. Tony thought back to when Peter was applying to colleges. He had wanted to apply to Columbia. Tony tried to talk him out of it, but Peter was insistent. He had applied to three schools; MIT, Columbia, and Yale. They were all good schools. but Peter was a shoe-in for MIT. Why add the extra schools? But it was all starting to make sense to Tony.

"And uh where's Ted going?" Tony asked, watching Peter move the food around in the bowl.

"Ned," Pepper corrected and Tony shrugged. "Yale," Peter said. "He and Betty both got in." Tony pursed his lips. Oh yeah, everything was becoming much clearer.

"You know kid," Tony started. "Your friends are still you friends, even if they don't go to the same school as you." Peter shrugged. "C'mon kid, what's really wrong?" Peter sighed and put the fork down.

"I've never been good at making friends," Peter said. "Ned's been my best friend since we were in elementary school. And MJ, she's not just my girlfriend, she's always on my side and always sticks up for me, even if I'm probably being an idiot. I just...I guess I'm not excited to leave high school knowing I'm going somewhere by myself."

"Kid, you're never alone," Tony said. "You've got Ned and MJ. You've got your aunt. You have the Avengers."

"You have us," Pepper said, smiling. Tony nodded.

"You've got people who will be there for you," Tony said. "No matter where you go. So yeah, college might be scary and yeah it might be easier to hold on tightly to the moments you have now. But it's also worth it to see what's out there, even if it means doing it alone." Peter nodded, considering what Tony said. Sure, he was scared about what the future holds. But he also knew that everything would be fine.

"Thanks Mr. Stark, thanks Ms. Potts," Pepper smiled and reached out, patting Peter's arm.

"Three years we've known the kid and he still calls us that," Tony said, a hint of amusement in his voice. Peter huffed, exasperated by Tony's annoyance.

"Thank you Tony, thank you Pepper," Tony smiled and ruffled Peter's hair.

"Stop." His face flushed with embarrassment, causing Tony to chuckle.

"Eat your pasta kid," Tony said. "I didn't slave over a hot stove for you to not eat it." Peter rolled his eyes and Pepper smirked.

"You put garlic and olive oil on top of boxed pasta," Peter said. "Even May couldn't screw that up." Pepper laughed and Tony put his hand over his heart, feigning offense. Peter smirked before digging in to his food. Yeah, he was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lie, making pasta aglio e olio is one of my favorite things because it's so easy. 
> 
> Follow me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


	4. Beginning of The Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the prom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh here we go. Enjoy!

"Oh my goodness," Peter stood in his room, fixing the tie on his tux. Today was the day of the prom. Somehow, Tony had talked Peter into letting Happy pick up him and Michelle and drive them to the tower. May was coming too. The prom needed chaperones and May didn't need to be asked twice to volunteer. Peter was hoping he could get through this event unscathed, but with his aunt and Tony there, he knew he was going to die of embarrassment. He turned to see May standing in the doorway. She was wearing a simple teal dress with black heels. She had a smile on her face.    "My baby all grown up," May said crossing over to his. Peter's ears grew red.  

"May," He said, already embarrassed.  

"I know, I know," May said. "But it's not every day that you go to prom. And you look so handsome in your new tux." She got a little teary. "Gosh, I feel like it was just yesterday that you were starting elementary school." Peter smiled, trying not to roll his eyes. May had been sentimental lately. He knew she was having a hard time with him getting close to graduation. She had raised him. It was just as difficult for her as it was for him.  

"Thanks May," Peter said. "We should get going. I think Happy is here." May nodded. Peter grabbed the little box holding MJ's corsage. May dusted the jacket of the tux off and then they headed out of the apartment. The black Audi was waiting outside. May got into the front and Peter in the back.  

"Hey Happy!" Peter said, a smile on his face. Happy grunted a response, but softened when May gave him a look.   

"Hey kid," Happy said, as he started to drive. Happy and May talked quietly as Peter watched the scenery pass by. Everything that had happened the last few weeks, Peter had barely though about the actual day of prom. The box holding the corsage was sitting next to Peter because he knew if he was holding it, he would accidentally break it. He was weirdly nervous, like the first time he had gone out with MJ. He pushed his hands together, praying his sweaty palms would go away. They pulled up to MJ's house and she was sitting outside. Peter felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw her. 

She was wearing a long red dress, that hugged her hips tightly. The dress was simple, no beading, no lace, just red-satin from her shoulders to her ankles. The dress was held up by two thin straps, showing off her delicately thin shoulders. MJ saw the car and shouted something towards the house before getting up. She walked towards the car and got in. 

"Sup loser," She said. Peter was just staring at her. Her curly hair was pinned back, leaving her face uncovered. He couldn't tell if she was wearing makeup, not that he cared. She looked beautiful. "You're gonna catch flies like that." Peter heard Happy snort.

"You look amazing," He said. MJ couldn't help but smile, her normally tough demeanor melting away. Peter had the effect on her. He took the corsage out of the box as Happy began driving. He slipped it on her hand. 

"Nice touch," She said admiring the white flower. She pulled the boutonniere out of her purse and began pining it to the lapel of his suit jacket. "I grabbed the sharpest pin because if you try and run off to be Spider-man tonight, I will stab you with it." Happy snorted again and Peter stared at her wide-eyed. MJ simply smirked.

"I knew I liked her," Happy said to May, to which May giggle. Peter relaxed a little and took MJ's hand. She stared down at him, slightly perplexed.

"Your hands are sweaty," She said, to which Peter blushed. She smiled that sweet smile that seemed only reserved for him. She looked up front to see if Happy and May were paying attention. They weren't, so MJ leaned over and kissed Peter. She then fixed his tie, red like her dress, and leaned back into her seat. Peter couldn't help but keep smiling. God, how did he get so lucky. He remembered that first moment when he realized he liked her. It had been so simple, yet perfect. They had been practicing for a meet for decathlon, just the two of them studying in the library. She said something about how smart Peter was and given him the smallest of smiles. He hadn't like anyone since Liz, but this felt different, felt special. Than their European adventure happened and they hadn't looked back since. Two years they had been dating and he had loved every minute of it.

"You're staring at me like a love-sick puppy," MJ said, with a small eye roll. 

"Not sorry about it," Peter said. "Just admiring my beautiful girlfriend." MJ blushed a little, poking Peter in the side. She wasn't one for compliments or displays of affection, especially when other people were around. Alone, MJ was sweet and mushy. If they were at May's apartment, they would sit on the couch, MJ's legs draped over Peter's lap, her hand refusing to let go of his hand. Peter didn't mind either way, he adored MJ no matter what.  They pulled up to the Tower, other cars and limos lining up outside. Peter got out and opened the door for MJ. She took his hand and scooted her way out.

"Thanks for not wearing heels to make me seem shorter," Peter said, noticing her converse. MJ gave him a look.

"Bold of you to assume I own heels," MJ said, to which Peter laughed. He glanced back at May, who was still in the car. She rolled down the window.

"We're going to park in the garage," She said. "We'll meet you inside." Peter nodded and Happy drove away. 

"Think they're going to make out?" MJ asked and Peter made a face. "God you're squeamish. How do you fight crime?" Peter gave her a look and she smirked. They walked inside. 

"Dude!" Ned came running up to Peter, pulling Betty with him. Betty was wearing a strapless blue dress that was very, very sparkly. It looked like a modern day version of Cinderella and the fact that her hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head didn't stop Peter from thinking that. Ned was wearing a gray suit with a blue bowtie. "This is so crazy."

"I can't wait to get inside," Betty said. "But Neddy-bear wanted to wait for you two." Peter nodded and the four made their way to the elevator. FRIDAY greeted Peter, which made him flush in embarrassment. MJ snickered and Betty and Ned stared at him wide-eyed (even though Ned had been to the tower a few times with Peter). The whole ride up, Ned and Betty talked excitedly about prom. MJ kept glancing at Peter, who simply smiled at her. When the elevator finally dinged upon reaching the 70th floor, the group got out.

"Whoa," Ned said and the other three had to nod in agreement. The Stark Industries ballroom was decked out. There were blue and yellow decorations all over the room. Streamers, balloons, even two perfectly made balloon arches. There was a professional photographer set up in the corner, where couples where waiting to get their picture taken. There was an actual buffet of food set up, with servers waiting behind it. Betty quickly pulled Ned towards the photos, Ned waving to his friends. 

"Well Stark went all out," MJ said looking around. "I guess all we needed for a night to remember was your father figure rushing to the rescue."

"He's not my dad," Peter said, flushing in embarrassment. MJ gave him a unimpressed look. "He's not...it's not like that Em!"

"He literally saved our prom," MJ said. "If that doesn't scream parental, I don't know what does." Peter huffed and MJ smirked in triumph. "C'mon loser, let's go dance." MJ pulled Peter onto the floor, who was still pouting. She took both of his hands and started jumping around to the music, causing Peter's pout to turn into a grin. With MJ willing acting so silly, Peter couldn't help but join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


	5. Planning a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's enjoying his prom, but needs a little help with a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters :D

Tony surveyed the room of teenagers. Everyone seemed to be smiling or laughing or generally having a good time. Yes, they were teenagers and since Tony was god awful at that age, he had put in some extra security measures to make sure no one got into any teenaged shenanigans. He looked around the room for the one teen he actually knew. He spotted Peter getting his picture taken with MJ. Peter had a huge grin on his face and even MJ, who Tony was sure wasn't big on smiling, had a smile on her face. MJ seemed like a lone wolf type. She didn't care what other people thought and would tell you that. But it seemed like Peter had chipped away at that persona. Tony couldn't help but smirk. Peter had a way with people, that was for sure. 

 "Hi," He turned to see Pepper approaching. He hadn't seen her all day. She had disappeared to do CEO business early that morning, leaving Tony in charge of making sure the prom was actually set up. And, as she had argued, since Tony loved telling people what to do, that should've been easy for him. He had tried to argue with her but she had given him a kiss and left without another word. "Good work in here. I knew you could handle this. But then again, it was for Peter." Tony rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Pepper kissed Tony's cheek.

"Kid deserved a good prom," Tony said. He looked over at Pepper who was staring at him with a loving gaze. He chuckled, a smile on his face. "What?"

"You make a good dad," She said. Tony sputtered a little. Sure, Peter was great. But the kid had an aunt, who cared about him very much and would do anything for him. He didn't need someone like Tony as a father figure. Did he? He glanced over at Peter, who caught Tony's eye and waved. He couldn't help but smile a bit more. 

"Re-thinking my previous offer Ms. Potts," Tony asked, trying to regain some composure. Pepper smirked and shrugged, before wrapping her arm around Tony's. 

"Maybe we could discuss that later," Pepper whispered in his ear. Tony gave her a devious grin and Pepper could only giggle. 

"Hey Mr. Stark," Peter approached them, MJ walking a step behind him. "Hi Ms. Potts." 

"Hey kid," Tony said. "Having a good time?" Peter smiled and nodded. Tony couldn't help but grin. The kid had been do down about the cancelled event and Tony was glad he was finally perking up a bit. "Good. Glad to hear it. And just so you know, there's a few Avengers keeping an eye on Queens so you don't have to." 

"I've been given strict orders to stay here," Peter said. 

"I threatened him," MJ said with a shrug. Tony snorted and Pepper nodded her approval. Peter looked embarrassed, but couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"So uh we were wondering if the stage had a microphone set-up?" He asked. "MJ and I sort of need access to it in like," He checked his watch. "Twenty minutes." Tony pursed his lips and looked at Pepper.

"If there's not, we can certainly set that up," Tony said. "Why?"

"Every prom has a king and queen," Peter said. "And we're part of the Prom Committee, so we have to announce it." Tony narrowed his eyes at Peter. Something about his tone was a little to vague for Tony's liking. 

"We'll take care of it," Pepper said. "You two go have fun." Peter smiled. Sure, he hadn't wanted to be on the Prom Committee. But it wasn't all bad. And this little surprise of his and MJ's was going to make a few people extremely happy.

"Nice color choice by the way," Tony said. "Red's a good color." MJ smirked, looking down at her dress and Peter's matching tie.

"Thanks," MJ said. "My favorite superhero wears red."

"Yeah, who's that?" Tony said proudly. She totally meant Iron Man. I mean, come on. Who else wore red? 

"Spider-Man," She said, before taking Peter's hand and walking away. Tony gaped at the retreating teens and Pepper laughed lightly.

"She's mean," Tony said with a frown. Pepper shook her head and sighed, before gently tugging Tony towards the stage to check on the microphone. He glanced over at the dance floor. Peter was jumping up and down with Ned, while Betty and MJ looked on. Betty was giggling and MJ rolled her eyes. Tony chuckled and let his wife guide him away to help the furtive teen complete his task. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan sassy MJ. Follow my tumblr? doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


	6. The Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom's almost over, but Peter has a little surprise up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

Once the microphone was set up, Peter and MJ found a reason to leave the dance floor. They headed towards the stage. Sally and Abe were waiting for them. Sally smiled and Abe nodded to them.

"You guys have the envelope?" MJ asked and they nodded. Abe handed MJ a simple white envelope. "Are we going to be happy with these results?" Peter couldn't help but smile. There was something oddly attractive about MJ when she was in full-on captain mood.

"For sure," Sally said. Peter nodded and smiled. Sally and Abe scurried backstage to grab the last piece of their surprise. Peter turned towards MJ.

"Are they going to love it or kill us?" He asked and MJ shrugged. Peter sighed and they walked onto the stage. Pepper had told Happy that Peter needed the microphone, so when Peter walked onto the stage with MJ, Happy, who was standing by the DJ booth with May, signaled the DJ stop. The couple approached the microphone and everyone grew quiet.

"Sup losers," MJ said, eliciting a few laughs and applause from the crowd.  

"Every good prom needs a Prom King and Queen," Peter said. "And it's time to announce the winners." People began whispering excitedly. Peter watched a confused look pass over Betty and Ned's face and Betty whispered something to Ned, who shrugged. Sally and Abe came on to the stage and handed Peter a gold plastic crown and silver plastic tiara. He nodded to them and they scurried off. MJ opened the envelope.

"Your Midtown High Prom Queen is," Everyone grew silent. "Betty Brant!" Betty squealed excitedly and hugged Ned before moving as quickly as should could to the stage. She clapped her hands together as Peter placed the tiara on her head, trying to not mess up her bun. She waved to the crowd, everyone applauding and cheering. 

"And," MJ began, quieting the crowd down. "Your Midtown High Prom King is," She smirked and Peter couldn't help but grin. "Ned Leeds." Everyone in the room erupted into cheers. Peter could see the shocked expression on his best friend's face. Betty was practically vibrating with excitement. Peter caught Tony's eye who nodded and gave Peter a thumbs up. Ned finally made it to the stage and Peter put the crown on his head.

"Dude," Ned said and Peter could only chuckle.

"Your majesties," MJ said, pointing to the floor. Ned helped Betty off the stage and the crowd of seniors made room for the couple. A slow song began and they started to dance, both wearing goofy smiles. Peter and MJ walked off the stage, watching their friends from the side. When the song was about halfway through, MJ took Peter's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. She placed her hands around his neck and he settled his fidgety hands on her hips. Other couples started to join. Peter couldn't help but smile.

"What?" MJ asked looking directly at him. The whole night he had had a goofy looking grin on his face. It was sweet, but she knew there was something behind it.

 

"I'm just really glad this all worked out," He said and MJ couldn't help but smile. The continued to sway to the music, surrounded by their classmates, both grinning like love-sick fools at each other.

* * *

 

Tony stood in the ballroom. The room had been slowly emptying out over the last half hour. Tony had informed security that every teenager needed to leave the building. What they did off the property was none of his business, so long as it didn't happen there. He didn't care about what teenagers got up to, so long as it didn't make him or the company look bad. Well, there was one teenager he cared about.

Tony had seen Ned and his little blonde girlfriend leave, but it had just been the two of them. He really hadn't seen Peter since the whole Prom King and Queen thing, that Peter clearly orchestrated for his friend. He knew Peter didn't leave with May, as Tony had given Happy the rest of the night off and Happy wanted to take May out. May had only agreed, so long as Tony made sure Peter and MJ got home safe. He finally spotted Peter on the other side of the room. He was sitting at one at one of the tables with MJ. Tony had to roll his eyes as Peter was currently kissing MJ. Nothing over the top or gross, just a simple kiss. It was just a really long kiss, that neither teen seemed interested in breaking. Tony walked across the room and stood in front of the table. He cleared his throat and Peter nearly fell backwards, separating his mouth from MJ's. 

"If you two are done," Tony said and Peter flushed with embarrassment. He stood up, MJ following his lead.

"Real embarrassing when your dad busts you for making out with your girlfriend," MJ said for walking off.

"He's not..."

"I'm not..." They both called after her at the same time. Peter looked even more embarrassed and Tony just chuckled awkwardly.

"Mr. Stark?" Peter said, a little timid in his delivery. "I just, uh, wanted to thank you for all of this. You really didn't have to do this for me." Tony sighed and clapped Peter on the shoulder.

"I wanted to," Tony said. "Really, I was happy to." Peter smiled a little. Tony bit back a grin. He was glad the kid was happy. It was really the least he could do for him. And if that was a little fatherly of him? So be it. "Now come on kid, I promised your aunt I'd get you home safe." He started walking, Peter keeping in step with him. They approached MJ and Pepper who were talking. "Alright, ready to go?"

"Yes we've got to get you two home," Pepper said, checking the small silver watch on her wrist. "It's pretty late."

"It's not like we have to go to school tomorrow," Peter pointed out. "Everyone skips the day after prom." They were walking to the elevator now. Peter had taken MJ's hand, something that elicited a smile from the brunette haired girl.

"Well every teenager needs sleep," Tony said. "And I promised your aunt and she's scary when she's mad so." They reached the garage, heading towards the orange Audi that Tony loved so much. Peter helped MJ get into the back before climbing in as well. Tony opened the passenger side door for Pepper before rounding the car and getting in as well. "Hands to ourselves back there."

"Mr. Stark!" Peter shouted, his ears burning red. Tony chuckled and Pepper swatted at Tony and sent him a warning glance.  _Such a dad_ , MJ mouthed at Peter, only embarrassing him more.

"I hope you two had a good time," Pepper said as Tony started the drive from Manhattan to Queens. "It seemed like everything went off without a hitch. Even that cute little surprise of yours." Peter chuckled and MJ nodded.

"It was Peter's idea," MJ said.  

"I mean," Peter started "Betty definitely wanted to be Prom Queen and probably would've won anyways, but she wouldn't want to share that with anyone but Ned, so we convinced everyone to vote for them. Even Flash did! But I think MJ might've threatened him." MJ shrugged.

"It was very sweet of you to do that for your best friend," Pepper said. Peter nodded, fighting back a yawn. He wasn't sure if it was exhaustion from the night or just being in the car, but he could feel himself getting sleepy. MJ took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. Peter leaned his head against the piles of curls on her head and allowed his eyes to shut. The two adults up front noticed, but didn't say anything. When they reached MJ's house, Tony cleared his throat loudly.

"Your stop," Tony said, looking at MJ through the rearview mirror. Peter opened his eyes sleepily and looked at his girlfriend.

"See you tomorrow," He said, a goofy smile on his face. MJ rolled her eyes but kissed him, long enough to make Tony clear his throat again. Peter's cheeks were red. "Bye Ms. Potts, Stark." She opened the door and got out of the car. Peter watched her walk up to the house. Before she walked in, she turned back around and flipped the car off, before going inside. Peter laughed.

"She is something else kid," Tony said.

"Yeah," Peter said, the goofy smile back on his face. Pepper nudged Tony, who couldn't help but grin.  _Teenage love_ , Tony couldn't help but think as he started to drive in the direction of Peter's apartment. Tony could see through the rearview mirror, that Peter's head was starting to loll back against the seat. He smiled a little and nodded to himself, glad the kid was happy. Pepper noticed this and reached over and squeezed one of Tony's hands. Tony smiled back at her as they pulled up the apartment.

"Hey kid," Peter jerked forward a little, being woken by Tony's voice. "You're home." Peter nodded, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "Go get some sleep kid." Peter paused before getting out of the car.

"Thanks again," Peter said. "For you know, everything." Tony couldn't help but smile. Peter then got out of the car. He headed inside and up the stairs. The night had been perfect. He got to dance all night with his girlfriend, who had looked gorgeous (not that she needed a fancy dress to do that, in his opinion). He got to surprise his best friend with something Ned, with his huge heart, deserved more than anyone. And most importantly, he got to be a normal teenager for one night. He walked into his room and gently removed the very expensive tux and hug it up. He threw on an old T-shirt and pajama pants. He glanced out the window by the bed and saw the Audi still parked outside. He smiled to himself. He got to be a normal teenager for one night thanks to the inhabitants of that car. He opened the window and waved. A hand stuck out from the driver side of the car, before driving off. Peter closed the window and crawled into bed. As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but smile.

It had been the perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand there it is! Thank you for all your lovely comments throughout! If you want to keep updated on my upcoming stories or just see how deep my love of Spider-Man goes, come check out my tumblr: http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter. Go listen to the Prom soundtrack to understand my obsession. And check out my tumblr: http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
